


互生关系

by J_R



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_R/pseuds/J_R
Summary: 霸道总裁奎✖️归国爱豆八，包养梗





	1. Chapter 1

金珉奎走出浴室的时候徐明浩正半躺在床上看书，细碎的黑发在那人的奶白的小脸上投下一片阴影，整个人像杯冒着热气的牛奶，温吞安静。

“晚上别看书了，对眼睛不好，你刘海又长了怎么不剪剪。”金珉奎擦着半干的头发漫不经心走向床边的人。

徐明浩抬起头就是金珉奎紧致结实的六块腹肌与胸肌，在暖黄的灯光下带些莫名可口的意味。他合上书，习惯性撩了一下头发，指尖滑过细软的冰凉，“知道了，谢谢你”

金珉奎听得徐明浩如往常一样礼貌又疏离的语气也就放弃交流，丢下毛巾就俯身吻下去。

那人一身蓝色绸质的睡衣松松垮垮套在纤薄的身上，露出纤细的颈部和精致的锁骨，面上却是一派温柔安静的笑，叫金珉奎想狠狠欺负他直到那人往常的温柔疏离被情欲吞没为止。

徐明浩习以为常环上金珉奎的脖子，仰着脖子任由那人在他颈间作乱。滚烫的吻在徐明浩略低的体温上灼烧，无端让他觉得自己要被融化一般。

金珉奎咬上那人摘下了耳饰的精灵耳低声呢喃“你知道我喜欢你的热情”

徐明浩被金珉奎地低沉的嗓音和呼出的热气勾得像被羽毛挠了一样痒痒，他伸出手替金珉奎解下浴巾，那浴巾下的巨物已经斗志昂扬。

纤长的手握上滚烫的巨物，金珉奎被那冰凉的手温激得一个激灵。

徐明浩天生体温低，他不止一次怀疑这人怕是冰雪做得，体温也低，对他也是温柔绵软而冷淡疏远。

金珉奎三下两下扒了身下那人的衣服，薄薄一层紧致的肌肉覆在玲珑的骨架上，金珉奎尤其喜欢那人的腰腹，细腰加上初现形的腹肌和马甲线，恰如其分的少年气质。

徐明浩骨架小腿又细，就算金珉奎好好做好扩张还是被一下挤入的巨物撑得倒吸一口凉气，金珉奎听得身下那人奶声奶气得呼痛一面安慰性得抚着那人的背，身下动作却也没停，“宝贝忍忍，一会就好了，乖，疼就咬我”

徐明浩勾着金珉奎的脖子也不动，闭着眼睛咬着唇轻轻喘气。金珉奎最受不得那人眯着眼睛在他身下喘气的样子，身下动作更为猛烈起来，几乎要把徐明浩撞得支离破碎。他低头凑上那人耳畔“明浩，别忍了，叫出来好不好。”

细碎的奶音混着喘气声回荡在房间内，金珉奎只觉得身下那人皮肤也逐渐滚烫起来，每一声呻吟都与催情药无异，金珉奎单手撑在床上，另一只手拖着徐明浩的腰好让那人更好的迎接自己。

徐明浩眯着眼迎合着金珉奎的大肆垡踏，只觉得自己要被灭顶的快感淹没，他将勾着金珉奎的胳膊改成紧紧抓住金珉奎的胳膊，反复要将自己身体汹涌的情欲透过紧紧扣住的指节传达给那人一样，头也勾起用唇去寻那人的肌肤。

金珉奎爱死了徐明浩此刻的模样，任由那人主动献吻，盯着那人此刻颇为生动的小脸，因了情欲的浸染一双凤眼格外魅惑。

最后两人双双精疲力尽地在汹涌的顶端释放后才分开。

事后，金珉奎看着那人短暂失神后又自己默默起身披上衣服去了浴室自己清洗。回想起第一次时，那人几乎被折腾得昏死过去，却在自己抱他清理时被水流唤醒，温柔而强硬地拒绝了金珉奎，自己倔强地处理后就离开了。明明路都走不稳，却在下床后就恢复了冷淡疏远的模样。

真不知道是自己是嫖客，还是那人才是客人，睡了自己又径自走了。

金珉奎和徐明浩，通俗得讲，或许是那么个包养的关系。只是金珉奎刚好缺了一个床伴，可自己二十几年里对女人也没什么兴趣，别的男人也不甚有反应，而在飞机上遇上刚回国的徐明浩却偏偏起了那么些兴趣。

在飞机上见到的那个清秀的少年，自己的旗下一个公司恰好请了他代言，他见到那照片才知道原来那个少年是刚从韩国一个偶像团体停止活动后归国的一个流量小生，徐明浩。

许是多打听了几句，金珉奎的助理便贴心的在一次宴会后安排了俩人的会面，在酒店的房间的会面。

那人依旧是初见时一派温和的微笑，见了他鞠了个躬“金总好。我是徐明浩”

金珉奎把自己对这个少年第一次起反应归咎于喝多了酒和徐明浩的那件白色宽大衬衫里影影绰绰的纤细身材。徐明浩似乎也是初次，第一次说不上多美好，生疏而青涩。可金珉奎在那一晚后食髓知味，得了叫做徐明浩的瘾。

随后似乎是为了弥补抑或是象征什么，金珉奎见徐明浩不收自己那张副卡也就让助理安排下去给了些品牌资源和明摆着送人脉关系的宴会。

就好像互生关系，一个要的是床伴，一个要的是发展资源，两人也相安无事得纠缠了有两三个月了。徐明浩不赶通告，金珉奎又刚好有空的时候，助理便把徐明浩送进金珉奎的别墅里。

徐明浩回国有半年了，靠着自己的舞蹈实力还有温润礼貌的性格附上金珉奎暗中的帮助参加了不少综艺节目，倒也渐渐算得上国内二三线的艺人了。他至今记得刚回国时是什么样的。只身一人，连经纪人也没有跟着，怎么身无分文地去了韩国就怎么两手空空地回来的。

自己的团队在韩国日本还算得上一线，在哥哥们大多入伍之后，公司索性放他们剩余的成员自生自灭，不给资源，没有回归，没有任何活动。

唯一一起的中国成员文俊辉因了有演技和颜值先回国接戏去了，徐明浩最后还是想，算了，最喜欢的哥哥也进了部队，自己回国看看好了。

国内的公司经纪人也不知道徐明浩那样温柔靠可爱出道的该怎么搞，徐明浩就坐了半个月冷板凳，刚好文俊辉接到一个广告带上了自己。随后一个西装革履的人在化妆间单独拦下自己说明了金珉奎对他的兴趣。

“你现在刚回国，我们公司本来在中国也没什么资源和后台，这个靠山你就得自己找了。明浩啊，你要想火起来，你就得豁出去，你这样温吞吞的，温水煮不成青蛙啊”

徐明浩在淋浴下回想着刚回国见到经纪人时他的话，面上温柔的微笑化作了嘲讽，所以就是出卖自己吗？一直对父母说自己在韩国很好，韩国情况父母可以不知道，可中国父母是知道的，自己要让父母看见自己过得有多好，除了靠上金珉奎，还有别得出路吗。

这样的自己，有多让人不齿呢。徐明浩闭上双眼，觉得自己像个菟丝草，寄生在金珉奎这棵大树上，卑微不堪。寄生关系罢了。

“你明天有通告吗？”金珉奎见徐明浩慢慢走出来问道。

“嗯，下午有一个杂志拍摄和采访”徐明浩按了按有些不适的腰应道。

“那明天我送你过去？”金珉奎一时兴起试探道。

“不麻烦金总了，经纪人会来接我的”徐明浩又拿出标志性的微笑敷衍过去。

金珉奎这个男人有多迷人呢，就算第一次见面前徐明浩告诉自己如果对方不规矩就下死手大不了被封杀，可真见到金珉奎第一眼，徐明浩就有些恍惚了。

一张精雕细刻的脸，大概天生是自带光环的一种人。这人颜值放韩国分分钟可以出道爆红。偏偏对他又温柔，也没有想象中什么见不得人的癖好。甚至除了他徐明浩身边也没有其他人的存在。有时候徐明浩甚至觉得他不是被包养，而是在和他交往。

只要用温柔而疏离的模样隔绝那份完美，只要不暴露真情实感，或许离开的时候也就不那么痛彻心扉。

“好吧，那你赶紧去睡吧，今天折腾得也不早了”金珉奎也就作罢，径自躺了下来，灯光被关掉。他察觉得到那人摸黑爬到自己身边，金珉奎搂过那人的身子，将鼻子埋进那人颈间自顾自睡去。

徐明浩身上总有股让金珉奎觉得安心而沉醉的气息。金珉奎在安稳中睡去。梦里也是那人欲拒还迎的一张生动的脸。


	2. Chapter 2

第二天李灿在接到徐明浩的时候看徐明浩扶着腰绵软无力的样子还是感叹了一句金珉奎太能干了。

李灿是金珉奎从小长大的弟弟，业务能力在经纪人的圈子里顶尖，本来手底下都不带人了，硬被哥哥塞了个徐明浩。但是徐明浩为人温柔谦逊也不是没有实力，李灿也喜欢和徐明浩相处，也就做了徐明浩的经纪人。

“哥，下次我要求The8哥有通告前一天您可别喊他过来了”李灿板起脸对正一脸无害得目送徐明浩上车的金珉奎训道，“后天the 8哥就要去一个节目组当舞蹈教练了，你可给我悠着点。”

金珉奎只当弟弟没说话，“我最近都在公司和家里办公，不出去，明浩没通告就来家里住吧”

徐明浩听得那人一口一个家，心下翻涌着莫名的情绪，抿抿嘴点点头。

徐明浩镜头感好，摄影师要求也不多，采访完徐明浩发现天还没黑。他打开手机，发现文俊辉给他发了消息问他要不要来探班，他还有一点就拍完了，可以一起吃晚饭。

当下徐明浩来了片场，就见文俊辉正和一个冷峻的男生吵吵闹闹，只差人都粘上去了。

那个男生一双狐狸眼和细挺的鼻梁，带着细框眼镜一副斯文败类的精英感，而自己的死党睁着一双大眼睛咧着嘴和那人在一起的无端像只猫缠着只高冷的狐狸，只是两人一起笑起来画面就多了些傻气。

“俊哥，”徐明浩走上前拍拍文俊辉的肩膀文俊辉扭头一看笑得更开心了“小浩浩来了！”

“啧，您能不能好好说话”徐明浩嫌弃地拍开文俊辉抱上自己的手。

“呀，我们浩浩长大了一点都不可爱了”文俊辉嘟着嘴一手拉过那个男生，“圆佑，这是我团队的另一个中国成员徐明浩，艺名the 8,小八，人超可爱的”

“你好，我是徐明浩”徐明浩扬起招牌的小括弧微笑伸出手。

“你好，全圆佑，我和俊一起拍的这个戏”全圆佑伸手短暂握住后分开，顺手又牵回了文俊辉的手。

文俊辉丝毫不觉，继续兴奋地要带徐明浩逛逛，“小八呀，我今天一会把室内一场戏拍完咱们一起吃饭吧，还有圆佑，就剩一段和圆佑的对戏了“

说话间，导演便喊人了，徐明浩便坐在旁边看了起来。

其实徐明浩不懂文俊辉到底演了个什么，只知道是个双男主的网剧。

文俊辉和全圆佑念着对白，全圆佑拉着文俊辉的手开始一笔一划写起字来，眉眼低垂，乍看上去的冷漠被嘴角的上扬融化。

文俊辉只觉得全圆佑骨节分明的手在自己掌心挠得格外痒痒，他的手好凉，文俊辉想。

“咔，好过了，辛苦了，俊辉和圆佑可以休息去了”导演喊道。

吃饭时，徐明浩觉得自己要被这两位互相夹菜添水的举动闪瞎了狗眼，在全圆佑离开去卫生间时，他问道“你俩什么关系，”

文俊辉眨眨眼睛“社会主义兄弟情”

徐明浩“......”

“俊，刚刚看隔壁的牛骨汤还不错所以给你点了一份，一会尝尝这家的怎么样”全圆佑坐下说道。

“哇，圆佑太好了！”文俊辉顿时双眼发光恨不得抱上去亲全圆佑一口。

目睹这一切的徐明浩：我不应该在这里，我应该在车底。有没有人来救救自己？

“明浩？你和朋友在这吃饭？”一个熟悉的声音在头顶炸开冷不丁让徐明浩觉得自己幻听了。

金珉奎其实很少出来吃饭，今天是被妹妹缠得没办法了才带她出来，索性妹妹也识趣，选了个人少格调优雅的餐厅，据她说这里经常有明星来所以保安工作非常好。结果他就看见了一个一脸不可描述的表情坐在桌上的徐明浩。

没有往常的标志性温柔笑容的徐明浩现在看起来表情格外生动，怪可爱的，金珉奎想。

“啊，金....”徐明浩一句金总还没叫出口，金珉奎笑眯眯开口了“你们好，我是徐明浩的朋友，你们叫我珉奎就好了。”

文俊辉不知道金珉奎的事，这时瞬间扭过头来看着徐明浩。

如果两人之间的眼神交流可以转化成字，应该是这样的：

文俊辉：“这人和你什么关系”

徐明浩撇撇嘴：“资本主义兄弟情”

最后金珉奎残忍抛弃了自己的亲妹妹，给她发了个消息答应自己结账外加一套最新的高定之后安心挤在了徐明浩身边。

“这下可以凑个麻将桌了”文俊辉小声嘀咕。徐明浩筷子一抖当作没听见。

于是四人桌上出现了一幅奇观。文俊辉拼命给自己的小浩浩夹着吃的心疼他又瘦了，金珉奎不甘示弱又是剃骨头又是挑鱼刺也送进徐明浩碗里，全圆佑怕文俊辉自己不好好吃饭也拼命给文俊辉碗里放吃的。

徐明浩最后默默停下筷子“你们能不能自己好好吃饭啊。”

吃完饭全圆佑和文俊辉双双被经纪人接回剧组休息了，留下金珉奎和徐明浩大眼瞪小眼一会，最后以金珉奎理直气壮的眼神和徐明浩自暴自弃地投降跟着金珉奎回家而告终。

“你今天怎么突然出来吃饭了，和谁约了吗，怎么又和我们在一起吃饭了，你助理也不在。”徐明浩坐在后座闷声问道。

“哦，就是听我妹妹说这里好吃所以想过来试试，毕竟没人陪我吃饭。”金珉奎轻描淡写打发过去。

“我后天要去节目组了，明天要在练习室练舞蹈，晚上能不能...”徐明浩犹犹豫豫得将半张脸埋在口罩里问道。

“嗯我知道了”金珉奎努力控制住自己上扬的嘴角。

晚上徐明浩被金珉奎抱在怀里动手动脚时他闭上眼睛心里有些发苦。

金珉奎嗅着徐明浩身上的奶香只觉得身体越发燥热，翻身将徐明浩压在身下时见徐明浩紧闭的双眼一时也清醒过来，“明浩明天要练舞对吗，那我今天不动你啦”

察觉到覆盖自己的炽热身躯离开，徐明浩睁开眼睛，他看着又躺回自己身边的那个男人，刘海乖乖垂在眼前，一双亮晶晶得眼睛大睁着看着天花板，嘴巴微微嘟起，像只被主人抛弃的金毛。

徐明浩有些于心不忍，他侧过身子将下巴搁在金珉奎肩上，胳膊也附上金珉奎的胸膛。他低声道“谢谢你”

金珉奎被徐明浩头一次的主动温情撩得瞬间就开心起来，他也侧身与徐明浩面对面，用自己的鼻子蹭蹭徐明浩圆润的鼻头，“睡吧，早点睡明天有力气练舞。”


	3. Chapter 3

徐明浩扒舞很快，早上到了练习室，三个多小时也就练熟了参加的选秀节目的主题曲编舞，在录完视频后徐明浩索性自己开始练习自己准备的solo曲编舞起来。只是编着编着在一段上卡住了，卡在瓶颈处，神经像慢慢结痂一般麻木滞缓下来，他立在舞室中央看着镜子发呆。练习室已经只有他一个人了，偌大的镜面孤零零留下了徐明浩一个人。

徐明浩突然想起自己刚出道时，队内的天才编舞家哥哥也是有一天编舞想不出来让他们帮忙出主意，徐明浩认真想了想提出了自己的意见，可是哥哥正在烦躁听也没听就说怎么样。

后来团体上综艺，就被徐明浩拿来当梗拉着哥哥的手大喊“你到底为什么不听我的话啊imma！”

全场人笑成一团，自己看着哥哥笑出眼泪的样子拉着哥哥的手只觉得格外开心。

只有平语时间，哥哥才不是我的哥哥，我可以拉着你的手为你擦眼泪。徐明浩年少时只以为权顺荣是自己的队长又对自己很宠，脸颊肉极可爱，又爱和他skin ship所以自己最喜欢他。

后来文俊辉瞪着一双无辜的眼睛问道“我俩是老乡，难道我不是你最爱的哥哥吗？”被徐明浩极为嫌弃地推开时，他才好像突然意识到，自己不只是简单的像喜欢哥哥那样喜欢权顺荣那么简单。

可徐明浩也一直将那顿悟当作一闪而过的错觉一直压在心底。直到被金珉奎不清不楚得压在身下时，徐明浩脑子里反反复复都是权顺荣的脸。

HOSHI哥，我想你了。徐明浩眼睛微热，站在练习室中央轻轻开口，轻轻的尾音消散在空荡荡的练习室内。

录制的日子很快到来，徐明浩虽然不是每天都有录制，也断断续续半个月不是在练习室或是录音室准备solo就是去节目组，也就一直没有与金珉奎见面。

徐明浩最初睡觉时身边少了个还极为不习惯，没了身边那个滚烫炽热的躯体徐明浩总要裹紧被子好久才睡着，后来天天累到凌晨才回宿舍倒睡得快了。只是那人那张好看的眉眼和带着邪气的小虎牙总是经常光顾徐明浩的梦。

金珉奎看着日历，已经半个月没见徐明浩了，金珉奎梦里也都是那人细碎的奶音和纤薄的躯体。他有些烦躁，一公司的人见金总的气压一天比一天低沉也逐渐气氛凝滞起来。

金珉奎的助理见自家老总日复一日连个笑脸也没了，可徐明浩那边自己打电话过去却一直说没空，索性一咬牙照着徐明浩的身形找了个男模特过来。

金珉奎吃完饭一进办公室就看见一个背影肖似徐明浩的人穿着宽大的白衬衫坐在沙发上有些挑逗地看着他。

金珉奎挑眉看着那人熟练的过来取悦他，手法极为娴熟。那人见金珉奎没有拒绝，便大胆得将唇凑上金珉奎的脖子。

金珉奎在那人唇要碰上自己之前被那人身上的香水味熏得退开一步，一脚就踹开了那人。

他皱起眉看着眼前这人，笑得没有徐明浩可爱，也没有徐明浩瘦得好看，明浩身上是干净的奶香，一开口，嗯，也不是小奶音。

“特助给我滚进来！”金珉奎眉眼还有脸部线条都是上扬的趋势，不笑的时候格外冷冽。

助理听到金珉奎生气的声音就知道大事不妙，连忙进来要将人带出去。

”你现在越来越会猜我的意思了？“金珉奎似笑非笑地看着助理“下次再给我随便塞人你就去市场部销售处好好学学揣摩顾客心理”

“金总对不起，我不会再自作主张了”助理连连道歉下了保证书认命带着那个倒霉蛋走了，心里默念当初徐明浩不也是我自作主张塞给你的，你不是很开心嘛。

金珉奎没想到徐明浩回来他公司找他，他接到电话时幸福得有些晕眩，也就顾不上骂助理径自冲向电梯。

徐明浩在前台旁边盯着不远处的电梯门等金珉奎时看见一个穿着白衬衫和自己有些肖似的人和金珉奎助理走出来的时候顿时心里泛起了莫名的情绪。像打翻了厨房的调味瓶，混杂不堪的情绪肆意增长。

一瞬间，他生出了逃走的心思。

金珉奎下来时就看见一个捂得严严实实纤瘦身影，低着头不知道在想什么。他迈开长腿就奔向自己想了好久的人。

许是太久没见了，金珉奎和徐明浩往常不到床上时没有肢体接触的，今天金珉奎一反常态拉着徐明浩的手就往电梯走去。

徐明浩犹豫片刻轻轻挣开金珉奎的手，金珉奎觉得手里一空，询问地看向身后那人。

徐明浩一张小脸躲在渔夫帽和口罩中，严严实实得看不出他的表情，一双细长的眼睛许是因为最近没休息好看起来有些死气沉沉。

不知为何，金珉奎心里生出些怒气来。金珉奎将手插进裤兜迈开腿走进电梯。徐明浩无声地跟在金珉奎身后。

一进电梯金珉奎就直接将徐明浩推到墙壁上，他一把按住徐明浩的肩膀，隔着两层衣服金珉奎都能察觉到那人突出的锁骨。

在扯下徐明浩口罩的一瞬间，金珉奎就看见了徐明浩隐忍的情绪无声表达着他的抗拒。

金珉奎素来见到徐明浩都是笑着或者温和的，却从没见过这样沉默隐忍的徐明浩。

“怎么了，你在闹什么脾气？”金珉奎皱起好看的眉眼伸手先要抚平那人脸上的情绪。

“没事”徐明浩努力挤出笑容回应，眼睛也没有敢看向金珉奎。“听说金总最近找我，所以特地自己上门了”

金珉奎最恨的就是徐明浩每回都喜欢用笑脸掩盖所有情绪，假得让他厌烦，偏偏自己又没有办法撕开这人微笑的伪装。

徐明浩在金珉奎几乎一力拉扯下被拖进总裁休息室。在被金珉奎毫无爱意甚至带着惩戒意味的粗暴进入时，徐明浩紧紧闭上眼睛试图不让眼里逐渐发热控制不住的泪水渗出。

“打开啊，”金珉奎近乎粗暴得掰开徐明浩的腿，“你说，用什么办法可以让你对我全部打开，嗯？”

徐明浩被铺天盖地的疼痛和羞辱性的挑逗弄得生理性和心理性的泪水齐齐涌出，一张小脸皱地紧巴巴的。

金珉奎看着那人紧紧咬住的唇和无声的泪水无端有些惩罚的快感，他吻上徐明浩的唇，野兽般撕咬起那人有些干裂的唇，在那人口中肆虐，唇齿交缠间倾泻着内心的不满。

“给我喊出来”金珉奎发狠顶弄着身下几乎被折成两半的人，额上渐渐渗出晶莹的汗水，慢慢滴上身下那人的身上，又是激得那人一个激灵，绞得金珉奎抽了口气。

徐明浩最后嗓子都喊哑了，浑身几乎散架一样被金珉奎抱着送回了别墅。

尹净汉被金珉奎叫来医治那个已经发起高烧的人时被徐明浩脖颈上大大小小的痕迹刺激得倒吸了一口气。

“你怎么回事？有那种倾向也不能把人弄死啊”尹净汉看着自己从小看着长大的弟弟有些责怪，“他本来高强度工作身体就已经超负荷了，被你那么一折腾不生病才怪。”

“我不知道，我就觉得我控制不了他”金珉奎有些垂头丧气。“心里烦。”

“他和你什么关系？”尹净汉给徐明浩打好点滴拉着金珉奎开始谈话。

“我也不知道，助理把他送到我床上的”金珉奎看着紧闭的房间门发呆。

“所以是炮友？”尹净汉挑眉“那你也不至于把人搞成这样，挺可怜一孩子。难得见你身边有人。”

“或许吧”金珉奎眼中浮现那人微笑的脸“他对我一直很冷淡。”

“你把他当成宠物了？”尹净汉看着垂头丧气的人“好不容易找到一个称心如意的玩具但是不能了解他所有事情和想法，他也不把你放在心上所以一直憋着一口气对不对？”

“哥，我没对什么人有过兴趣，这是头一个。”金珉奎咬咬唇。“老实说我没想过他的位置是什么，宠物还是玩具都无所谓。他什么都不和我说，我就生气。”

“那个人不是你养的宠物，他是个人。你知道他之前的人生经历吗？知道他从哪来要到哪去吗？你自己不去主动了解只问他你在想什么他会告诉你吗？”

“我知道你从小要什么就会有什么，包括这个人也是你要你助理立马就奉上。但是上床可上不出感情。”尹净汉拍拍垂着头闷不做声的弟弟的肩膀走进了房间。

徐明浩是在尹净汉替他量体温时醒过来的，他一睁眼便是一张眉眼精致的脸探在身前，微蹙着眉也极好看。

“我这是死了吗”徐明浩开口，从喉头挤出嘶哑的几个字眼，只觉得自己像架破风琴。

“是啊，我就是天使”尹净汉含笑收起了体温计，只觉得这孩子可爱得紧。“好啦，你烧已经退了，就是嗓子发炎要好好养着，最近至少一两个星期别过度用嗓子”

“谢谢你”徐明浩挤出笑容道谢，只动了一下身子就乏力又酸疼，像被几吨重的卡车碾过一般。

“不用谢，我是珉奎的家庭医生，也是他哥哥”尹净汉将药放好，直起身子看着徐明浩道“我替我那个傻弟弟和你说声对不起，这孩子一直以来也没有什么情感经历，他父母早就离婚了，也没人教他这些，可能一开始没有办法正常表达他的感情。”

“其实他应该挺在乎你的”尹净汉交代完各种药的用法准备走时又补充了一句。“如果可以请你试着去教教他成长，拜托了。”

教他成长，可我又怎么办呢。徐明浩一言不发目送尹净汉离开，内心绞了柠檬般酸涩，口中范着苦味，昏昏沉沉地胡思乱想，在昏沉暮色中又睡了过去。

助理顶着厚重的黑眼圈将打包好整理好的所有资料发给了金珉奎。“金总，你要的所有各种徐明浩的团综综艺还有粉丝的安利视频都在这个文件夹了。还有所有歌曲，MV练习室舞台直拍还有神图，我都按年份整理好了。”

金大总裁连夜给助理打电话只要求所有徐明浩从小到大特别是出道的资料，害得助理连夜喊醒自家追星的妹妹取经，各大视频网站和超话站子逛了个遍，他觉得自己已经是这个世界上徐明浩第一大粉头了。

金珉奎满意地点开视频道“你退下吧”。


	4. Chapter 4

徐明浩再醒过来窗外的墨绿和一轮夕阳让他有些分不清时间。看了一眼手机，除了文俊辉给他发了一个微信其余没有新消息。他慢慢起身打开房门，佣人听见动静见徐明浩醒了，赶忙上前扶他。

“您醒了？要不要吃些东西？厨房里一直煲着汤和粥”管家关切得迎上来“徐先生身体还好吗？要不要再叫医生来看看。”

“不用麻烦了，给我热点粥吧，谢谢”徐明浩浑身都是酸痛的，“我睡了多久了？”

“一天而已，金先生一会就下班回来了，他已经问过您经纪人了，您最近一次通告是五天后，所以请您先放心好好休息。”

徐明浩闻言点了点头道了谢自己坐在餐桌旁安静地发呆，不知道在思考什么。

金珉奎一天工作都有些心不在焉，除了开了个会之其余时间都窝在办公室看视频。

当他接收了助理发的视频打开之后有些颠覆。他是知道刚出道总会青涩些，却不想这人从前会是这幅模样。染着冰淇淋的发色，一张还带着婴儿肥的瓜子脸上眼睛倒是滚圆。一上来就是利落的空翻和breaking舞蹈看得金珉奎心惊。依次看下去，他才发觉这人身上成长的痕迹格外明显，两三年过去这人身上已经褪去了刚出道时的青涩，蜕变成清冷温柔的模样。像见风长的竹子，从破土小尖角，到骨节分明的挺拔,不过数年。

金珉奎一看就是一整天。随后他登了完全是僵尸号的微博账号，搜索了一下徐明浩的名字。一个个看过去，随手点进了一个混剪视频，视频里那人眼神和物资都带着他不曾见过的性感和魅惑，看得金珉奎喉头发紧，身下已经微微发烫。

金珉奎看完之后点开评论，底下粉丝纷纷评论到底什么人才能征服徐明浩这种omega。

金珉奎有点看不懂标题“类alpha型omega”于是他默默打开了浏览器开始搜索。

几分钟之后，助理进来拿合同给金珉奎签字时，只看见金总的表情一脸扭曲，好像在痴笑又在努力表情管理。

五点半时金珉奎见管家发来短信说徐明浩已经醒了也坐不住了立马喊了助理就往家赶。金珉奎一到家就看见徐明浩正对着一碗冒着热气的粥和几碟小菜发呆。黑色的头发细细碎碎得搭在眼前，一张脸许是瘦得很了两颊有些凹陷，配着宽大的白衬衫格外清瘦出尘。

“在发什么呆，一天没吃饭，赶紧吃点东西吧”金珉奎走到徐明浩对面坐下。

徐明浩闻言抬头看向那人，金珉奎一脸坦然而阳光的笑容，丝毫看不见那天眼底的暴 虐，徐明浩没接话默默拿起勺子。

“明浩，对不起，那天是我不对，你打我出出气吧。”金珉奎见徐明浩不吭声也知道这事没办法糊弄过去，主动示弱起来。

徐明浩面无表情得塞了一勺粥进嘴，被烫到瞬间瞪大眼睛最后生生吞了下去。

金珉奎见那人瞪大眼睛捂住嘴巴的样子了悟过来这人是被粥烫到了赶忙拿了水和纸巾递了过去。一面忍笑一面悄悄想这人一鼓嘴巴瞪眼睛倒是有了小时候的可爱模样。

徐明浩见金珉奎嘴角微微上扬又努力压制的样子，羞愤地放下勺子开口“想笑就笑吧，别把金总憋坏了。”

金珉奎立马收敛了面部表情讨好地将粥拿过来边用勺子搅拌边吹着冷却，“这是我第一次看明浩表情这么生动，明浩你表情多一点多好看”

徐明浩靠着椅背撇撇嘴“金总你到底想说什么？”

金珉奎顿了一下，见眼前人眼神逐渐严肃起来也不敢嬉皮笑脸了“我郑重向你道歉，我以后不会再这样了，你别生我的气好不好”

徐明浩低头微微一笑“金总这是什么话，我可没有生金总的气，只是以后我看我是承受不住金总给的好了”

金珉奎看着眼前这个人又是公式化的微笑还带了三分嘲讽心下有些委屈“你这话什么意思？想走了？”

徐明浩笑容不变，“我惜命”

“那天是个意外，你莫名其妙就生气了，我问你你就又拿客气话糊弄我，你对我说几句真心话有那么难吗？”金珉奎的眉头打了结一般皱起，嘴角也拉拢下来。

徐明浩其实醒来后就在想到底怎么处理和金珉奎的关系，他知道尹净汉的话不假，这个人是对他上了那么几分心思的，是自己一直对他客套疏离，换了自己是金珉奎也早生气了。只是他没想到金珉奎的生气方式那么激进，让他想起自己和金珉奎最初搭上关系的缘由。

“我和金总不过就是普通床伴的关系，金总想必不缺我一个床伴，何苦这样对我”徐明浩慢慢收敛起笑容看着眼前的人，好看的眉眼纠结的模样叫他心里也皱缩得紧，有些喘不过气。

金珉奎听得一句不缺我一个床伴，心里本就有鬼，闻言便知道徐明浩怕是看见了那天那个人才吃味了，心下灌了碳酸水般泛起五彩的泡沫，反而有些开心起来，“可是我一直是认真想和明浩做朋友来着。不止是炮友。”

“朋友？”徐明浩闻言有些好笑，“这话我可受不起，我没资格当金总的朋友。”

“不做朋友做男朋友也行”金珉奎将手中渐渐散去热气的粥重新放回徐明浩面前“反正我也就只想要你一个人，我本来想从朋友做起你能对我打开内心了我再做男朋友，既然你不想当朋友，那就直接当我男朋友。”

“我没谈过恋爱，请男朋友多多指教”金珉奎拿起勺子塞进徐明浩手里“男朋友赶紧先吃饭吧，要不然没力气说话了。”

徐明浩被金珉奎突如其来没皮没脸又霸道得不得了的话弄得有些懵，“金总难道不问问我的意见吗？”

金珉奎闻言一挑眉“你现在有两个选择，一是先跟我做朋友，而是直接做我男朋友。反正你现在也是单身不是吗，还有比我更适合你的男人吗。”

徐明浩磨了磨牙，咬牙切齿地抓紧了勺子往粥碗里探。一定是自己饿了两天脑子不够用，否则为什么会觉得这个人说的话很有道理没有办法反驳。 

金珉奎见徐明浩神色狰狞地开始喝粥，展颜一笑，两颗小虎牙亮晶晶的，果然这人生气的样子也很可爱。“你发过烧嘴里应该没什么味道吧，想吃什么了就让厨房做，或者和我说我做给你吃，小菜不吃点吗？身上还疼不疼？”

徐明浩也没理他，自己三口两口喝完了粥才抬起眼皮搭理了对面那只就差摇尾巴的大金毛一句“你还会做饭？”

金珉奎用力点点头，“对啊，我出国留学的时候一直是自己做饭的，每次做饭舍友都要追着我讨一口饭吃。如果我不继承家业我都可以去开个小饭店养你。”

徐明浩被金珉奎信誓旦旦的模样逗得低头一笑，这是金珉奎第一次私下看见徐明浩朗月般明亮的笑容，心情顿时就好了起来，他伸手揉揉徐明浩的头发“明浩呀，以后叫我珉奎吧，从今天起我们重新认识好不好。”

徐明浩任由那人的大手撸着自己的头发，想起权顺荣经常喜欢摸自己头发宠溺得笑，温暖的大手让徐明浩有些恍惚，他听见自己说“好。”

“所以你们现在什么关系啊”尹净汉来给徐明浩送些跌打损伤还有治腰伤的腰顺便问候了一下自家的傻弟弟。

“比炮友好一点的关系”金珉奎心情明显和前天有着天壤地别的差异，满面红光几乎下一秒可能就要笑出声来。

“那你加油吧”尹净汉撇撇嘴走了，留下金珉奎一个人傻笑。

“明浩！Joshua哥和Vernon出了新歌打算要来中国打歌呢！”

徐明浩看见文俊辉发的消息瞬间激动得站起来，把身边的金珉奎吓了一跳。“明浩怎么了？”

“我组合有两个美国成员要来中国打歌了！”徐明浩眉眼之间难掩的兴奋。

“啊，那明浩一定很开心吧，能见到之前的成员”金珉奎笑问。

“嗯，组合对我来说就是另一个家，哥哥弟弟们都是家人一样的存在！”徐明浩眼中闪着细碎的亮光。“我也好久没见他们了，我这次这个弟弟特别喜欢吃中国菜，我要带他好好吃几顿，可惜不能带他们吃我家乡菜了”

“唔，那好啊，要不就把明浩的家人请到家里来吃个饭？我们可以做给他们吃”金珉奎脑子动得快，立马提出一个建议。

“好啊”徐明浩开心得就差飞起来了“再加上俊哥，回头我得去接机！啊啊啊我好开心啊珉奎”

金珉奎第一次见徐明浩开心得打滚的样子只觉得好笑，他搂过那个兴奋成团子的人，“别激动，回头把头撞了怎么办，等他们来了好好招待他们把”

“嗯好！”徐明浩也没从金珉奎怀里出来，开开心心缩在金珉奎怀里抱着手机开始跟哥哥弟弟安排日程。

金珉奎看着那个安安静静窝在自己怀里的人心要化成了一滩水，不自觉得摸着徐明浩的头发跟着他一起傻笑。

据说遥远的月亮每年都会发生1000多次月震，月球轻颤，地球上的人却浑然不觉。就像现在朗月入怀，我的心也在crush，你会不会感受到呢。


	5. Chapter 5

徐明浩录制的选秀节目开播了。金珉奎晚上准时准点开开心心的搂了徐明浩要一起看。徐明浩也没看过剪辑后的节目，也就和他窝在沙发上一起看了起来。

徐明浩是这个选秀节目的舞蹈教练，一开始介绍导师时，一位实力很强的女性前辈见徐明浩进来打招呼乖乖巧巧得可爱得紧，拉着徐明浩问了不少问题，一时弹幕了不少开始刷“弟弟好可爱，姐姐弟弟好有CP感”

金珉奎顿时看了一眼徐明浩“这个姐姐对你挺好哦”

徐明浩知道这人就是挑事，也不理他就要关弹幕，被金珉奎拉住手“别关，我倒要看看还有谁和你有CP感”

徐明浩翻了个白眼也不理这个幼稚鬼继续看了起来，偶尔和金珉奎说几句练习生时的趣事和自己与这些练习生的相似处，金珉奎听得也开心。

直到一个练习生跳了徐明浩组合的一首曲子，金珉奎前几天恶补过，知道这首歌是徐明浩说过最喜欢的一首歌，他用手肘捅捅身边那个一脸慈母笑的人“诶你最喜欢的你们组合的一首歌？”

徐明浩惊奇得看了他一眼“你怎么知道？”

金珉奎被徐明浩的语气取悦了，尾巴几乎翘上天“那可不，我可是把你出道以来的视频都看得七七八八了”

徐明浩闻言也不看视频了，扭头看向身边那个得意洋洋的大金毛“怎么想起来看那些？”

金珉奎眨眨眼睛，咧开嘴“因为想读懂你”

面前这人眼睛亮亮的，让徐明浩想起夏日夜空的星辰，那两颗跳脱的小虎牙让徐明浩情不自禁伸出手摸了一下那颗虎牙，金珉奎也不躲，任由徐明浩的指头碰上自己的牙。

徐明浩收回手笑笑，没说话，只是将身子重心一半都依到金珉奎身上靠着那人肩膀慢吞吞的说“不知道今天会不会放出来，那个练习生其实是我粉丝，似乎还是我的一个站子的管理人，虽然实力不是特别出众但是挺努力的，还问我要了to签。好希望他加油留下来。”

金珉奎知道粉丝对于徐明浩的意义多大，感受到身边人的依赖，他一只胳膊抬起顺势揽进怀里，“你很努力，你的粉丝也很努力”

徐明浩闻言笑笑，用头发蹭了蹭金珉奎的肩膀，继续摆正头去看屏幕。金珉奎被徐明浩这一蹭心都要化了，嘴角不自觉得上扬心思也已经不在视频上。

随手打开手机，金珉奎突然发现微博热搜榜上居然赫然有了徐明浩的名字。点进去一看，除了粉丝的安利，还有就是一堆人刷的“看选秀节目居然pick了教练，徐明浩好帅”“徐明浩好暖好有礼貌”“徐明浩舞蹈实力”

这下大金毛真的尾巴翘到天上去了，“徐教练！你上热搜了！”金珉奎直起身子狠狠晃了一下身边的宝贝。

徐明浩被金珉奎突然的惊叫摇晃晃晕了，等金珉奎停下来才接过手机看了起来。

再点开今天经纪公司转发的开播节目的微博评论里，一堆粉丝都在喊徐明浩出来营业，不由笑起来。

金珉奎见徐明浩笑的开心，心里也像夜空里的烟花，噼里啪啦开了一阵子。直到他的特别关心提示弹出，点开便是徐明浩发的微博“大家今天有看节目吗？和我一起看吧！”配图是一张露了半个脸的自拍。

“呀，明浩，不是和我一起看的嘛”金珉奎鼓起嘴巴在迅速打下评论“小八是和我一起看的！”

一时下面多了七八条评论“姐妹醒醒别做梦了”“不小八在我怀里你们别抢了”

徐明浩就看见身边的人嘴巴越来越鼓，浑身散发着怨气，凑过去戳戳金珉奎的腮帮一看，这个幼稚儿童正在跟自己的粉丝们掐的不亦乐乎。

“呀明浩，你说说你难道不是我的嘛？”大金毛放下手机直勾勾盯着徐明浩，一副不回答自己的问题就不罢休的架势。

“啊呀你都多大了还这么幼稚”徐明浩笑着揉揉这人的毛，“我是和你在一起看的呀”

金珉奎凑过去开始不依不饶往徐明浩身上蹭，挺直的鼻子在徐明浩颈间来回摩擦，蹭得徐明浩一阵颤栗。

“呀珉奎别闹”徐明浩身子已经被金珉奎闹软了一半，只得推推这只突然发情的大金毛。金珉奎不管不顾顺势就压倒了徐明浩。

说起来自从那天后，两人已经好久没有睡在一起了，徐明浩被金珉奎这么一闹，脸红到耳尖。金珉奎见那人欲拒还迎的羞态格外可爱，轻轻咬上那红透的精灵耳“明浩，今天可以吗？”

徐明浩被金珉奎灵活湿润的舌头已经勾得浑身瘫软，也就慢慢环上金珉奎的脖子，低声道“别在这里，去房间吧”

金珉奎正埋在徐明浩的颈间嗅他身上带着暖意的奶香，闻言低笑“要不就在这儿吧，我看这沙发也够大”

“呀金珉奎！”徐明浩咬上那人的锋利的下巴。金珉奎吃痛更起劲了，顺势低头吻上身下那人的唇。

徐明浩被金珉奎吻的七荤八素，一双手也不老实得滑进金珉奎块块分明的腹肌上，在他身上报复性地肆虐。

金珉奎被徐明浩撩得气息不稳，只觉得今天身下这人格外主动。他松开徐明浩，直起身来单手脱了上衣，徐明浩眯着细长的媚眼看着那人动作，纤长的手也摸向金珉奎的裤带，娴熟得解开那人的裤子，坏心思地弹了弹那人的内裤边，勾得金珉奎倒吸一口气。

金珉奎三下五除二将两人身上多余的衣物全除了，一只手慢慢探入那人大腿内侧，徐明浩配合地含笑张开腿。金珉奎掐住这人滚圆的臀，肆无忌惮欣赏身下人的美好躯体。

纤细的腰覆着薄薄一层腹肌，徐明浩的腰线极好看。听得徐明浩不耐得轻哼，金珉奎轻轻一笑，手指探向那人身后。

徐明浩仰着头轻轻喘息，适应着金珉奎的扩张和探索，却被金珉奎浅尝即止的手勾得更加空虚。“珉奎…进来吧”

小奶音混着难掩的情欲，金珉奎也不忍了，一挺身将自己的欲望深入身下那人的身体。

一时两人都发出满足的喟叹。

徐明浩双腿紧紧夹着金珉奎健硕的腰身，眯着眼睛勾着金珉奎的脖子呻吟，修长的脖子上似乎能察觉到那血管内血液兴奋得汹涌。金珉奎动作比往日都温柔，一手垫在那人腰下，一手护着那人的头顶。

“珉奎...”徐明浩也察觉到今天这人的温柔耐心，抬手抱住身上动作的人，发烫的皮肤相触带来了一炽热的实感。他扬起头去舔舐那人脖子上微微暴起的青筋。“我打开了，你用力点。”


	6. Chapter 6

崔韩率和洪知秀两人显然低估了自己在中国的受欢迎程度，接机的粉丝们举着组合的牌子还有两人的牌子，徐明浩在见到那一群粉丝时也被吓到了，他扭头问金珉奎道“我捂成这样会被认出来吗？”

金珉奎看着眼前带了个鸭舌帽，又带了个衣服的帽子，帽子下还捂着严严实实的口罩，除了瘦削单薄的身材别的倒也认不出来，随即点点头。

下一秒在徐明浩与崔韩率拥抱的时候，金珉奎站在一旁默默闭上眼睛，你这样不想让人认出来人家也认得出来啊。啊喂不对，你的男朋友还在旁边呢。

洪知秀看着几月不见脸颊肉都瘦没了深深陷下去的弟弟心疼得摸摸弟弟的脸，徐明浩就一手牵着哥哥一手拉着弟弟笑眯眯在一群粉丝的尖叫中挤出了人潮上了车。

崔韩率许久不见徐明浩，整个人恨不得粘在徐明浩身上，一直问徐明浩过得好不好，过的好怎么还瘦了，不是说中国菜好吃怎么还瘦了。

金珉奎在副驾上全程冷着脸看着最后一排的三人一刻不停得说着话，说到激动处三个人笑得滚成一团，冷静，冷静，明浩好久没见队友这样是正常的，我好久不见我兄弟...我也不这样啊...

金珉奎实在看不下去，于是掏出手机登上了微博，就发现徐明浩组合的超话里已经炸成一锅粥了，洪知秀崔韩率来中国打歌，徐明浩机场接机的拥抱照片被团粉们拿着哭了一遍又一遍，都在感念团魂，金珉奎见一群人夸徐明浩心下稍安，随手点进最近新关注的一个资源博博主，却看见那人拿了徐明浩和崔韩率的拥抱图得发了一个率八的超话帖子“是最喜欢的弟弟和最好相处的哥哥啊”。

金珉奎是知道组合会有各种各样的CP的，甚至他还饶有趣味得看过徐明浩和文俊辉的CP粉发的视频，只觉得好玩，现在的金珉奎一点都不觉得好玩了，甚至有点气。他恨恨得取关了这个资源博博主，心里觉得像一下子灌了一大瓶碳酸水一般，被刺激得酸涩得冒泡。

徐明浩将洪知秀和崔韩率安顿到酒店约好了等打歌当天去看他们然后接他们去家里吃饭，随后再回车里时才发现车里的气氛好像有些低沉。他看着那人面如锅底的脸色，也知道这人怕是吃了飞醋，安抚性地拍拍金珉奎的肩膀，“我们回家吧？”

金珉奎面色稍缓，“嗯好”一手便抓住肩膀上徐明浩的手玩起这人的手来。徐明浩的手生得极好，也如同这人一样，纤长带着骨感。闷了半响，金珉奎道“下次我回国我也要接机，看见我抱抱的那种”

驾驶座上的李灿一时觉得自己有些多余，他清清嗓子“我觉得不行”

金珉奎斜了一眼李灿，“为什么不行？”

李灿被金珉奎的眼刀子剜得心惊胆战，嘴还是硬的，“the8哥现在好歹也算个当红小生，接队友也就算了，接你算什么？”

徐明浩见气氛逐渐胶着“诶这事回头再说，前面是不是快到家了”

李灿忽然想起了什么，“珉奎哥，THE8哥明天要去节目组拍摄的，你们今天给我消停点。”

徐明浩这才想起来自己明天要拍摄了“啊灿啊，你不说我都忘了，幸亏有你提醒”

金珉奎幽幽地开口“我帮你记着呢，没事”

李灿默默回头看路，他一定要让金珉奎给自己介绍一个满分女友，要不然自己迟早被这些人带歪。

晚上金珉奎从背后抱着徐明浩窄瘦的身子低声呢喃着徐明浩的名字，徐明浩被他念得烦了翻身问他干嘛呀。

金珉奎闷声闷气道“the8是所有人的the8，那明浩就只能是我一个人的明浩。”

徐明浩闻言才反应过来，他习惯了成员们喊他“the8”，国内也都是小八小八的喊，也就金珉奎一直喊他明浩明浩。心中的冰化开一角，他伸出胳膊搭上金珉奎的腰身。“好，只是你一个人的明浩，睡吧。等你下次出国，回来的时候我去接你。”

金珉奎得到了徐明浩的答复满意地闭上眼睛含笑睡去。徐明浩却有些失眠了，他和金珉奎的关系还未和其他人讲，要怎么讲他也不知道。身旁人睡得渐沉，手脚还紧紧扒着徐明浩。

崔韩率和洪知秀被安排了一间双人床的房间，只是两人心照不宣的将所有行礼堆在一个床上，两人晚上躺在另一张床上说着闲话。

崔韩率忽然说道“今天和THE8哥闹着玩儿的时候你看见了他脖子上的痕迹吗”

洪知秀一双桃花眼闪着戏谑的光“嗯看见了，看样子有几天了，啧，看样子弟弟这朵花是被哪个臭小子摘走了”

崔韩率咧开嘴“Wow，是今天和THE8一起的那个个子很高的男生吗？”

洪知秀与崔韩率对视一笑，击了个掌，笑成了两个表情包。

洪知秀笑着笑着收起笑容，“我估计我们去the8家吃饭就知道了，他还没告诉我们，怎么说我们娘家人也要帮着把把关。”

崔韩率歪着脑袋看着逐渐起了坏心思的哥哥，只觉得这样的哥哥看起来格外像只诱人的狐狸。

洪知秀和崔韩率来打歌的歌曲曲风很活泼，两个人在台上玩得很尽兴，徐明浩在台下看得也极高兴，特别是看见组合的应援棒和粉丝们的应援心下高兴得几乎要流下眼泪。

等二人卸好妆和徐明浩一起走进停车场，徐明浩才扭扭捏捏得开口，“我家除了我还有一个人，就是那天和我一起接你们的那个个子很高的男生”

洪知秀一双眼睛闪烁着疑惑“是一起租房子住的舍友吗？”

崔韩率只觉得自己憋不住要笑场了，只能假装打哈欠捂住了嘴巴。

徐明浩犹豫了半天，车里只有李灿和洪知秀崔韩率，最后终于开口，“哥，我可能是谈恋爱了。”

崔韩率眨着长长的睫毛，“和谁呀？圈外人吗？”

徐明浩点点头“哥，我要说件事，你别怪我”

洪知秀看着徐明浩纠结地小脸觉得自己演过了，只得含笑拉着徐明浩的手示意他继续说。

“那天那个男生就是我谈恋爱的对象，我知道这样可能不太好，我保证会小心的”徐明浩苦着一张脸，最后还是向自己的哥哥弟弟出柜了。

“没事啊弟弟”洪知秀握住徐明浩的手“喜欢一个男人又不是什么错，而且我们都这个年纪了，你自己小心不被爆出来就好，只有你幸福我们才会放心啊”

崔韩率伸出手拉拉洪知秀的衣袖，两人眼神对视了片刻，徐明浩一抬头看着两人的互动忽然好像明白了什么，这两个人在组合几个哥哥都去服兵役暂停活动之后就一起回美国旅游去了，最近两个人写的歌才回归，他眼神在两人之间来回扫了几遍“你们是不是也有什么东西想告诉我?”

崔韩率还是小孩子的心态，被徐明浩这么一问咧开嘴摸着毛线帽开始傻笑。

“知秀哥？”徐明浩放过傻笑的崔韩率扭头看着洪知秀。

洪知秀顾着前面开车的李灿没说出口，只将崔韩率揪着自己衣袖的手拉住，然后点点头。

徐明浩明白之后轻轻笑起来，“那看你们这么开心我也就放心了。”

“哥，他是什么人啊，对你好吗？”崔韩率好奇地蹭过去问道。

徐明浩愣了一下，自己对金珉奎的了解程度有多少呢。“他，是公司CEO吧，家族企业，对我，挺好的”

洪知秀听得徐明浩话里的犹豫觉得有些奇怪，却见徐明浩思绪渐渐飞走了一样，也就没有再多问，只拉着徐明浩的手道“如果受委屈了就来找哥哥吧，我们一直都在这里”

徐明浩点点头，思绪却像离群的大雁，毫无头绪，不知归处。

金珉奎，是个什么样的人呢？

金珉奎一早下班就自己在厨房忙碌，管家也都被请回了家，偌大的房子只有金珉奎一个人在厨房收拾等着徐明浩带着朋友们回家。

全圆佑是带着文俊辉自己来的，直到这时候文俊辉才反应过来全圆佑和金珉奎是认识的。

全圆佑撇撇嘴嫌弃道“小时候一起长大的弟弟罢了，家里父母认识而已，所以知道他住哪，那次见面他没主动叫我我当然也不能主动喊他吧”

徐明浩一到家，屋子里已经能听见文俊辉和全圆佑的说话声了，不由得好笑，他高声喊了句“珉奎呀我回来了”

金珉奎从厨房走出来，腰上还系着围裙，“我们明浩回来啦，你们好，我是明浩的朋友，我叫金珉奎，叫我珉奎就好了。”

崔韩率在发觉金珉奎会做饭之后心里对金珉奎的评分已经打了95分了，他笑着拍了拍金珉奎的肩膀用英文问了句好。

金珉奎对这个被徐明浩抱过的弟弟可没有太多好感，只应了句便拉着徐明浩进了厨房。徐明浩只得喊文俊辉来照看着哥哥弟弟也就跟着金珉奎走了。

等徐明浩忙了一半才想起来，“我和知秀哥和vernon出柜了，可我还没有和俊辉说...今天我们就把他俩请回家了俊哥怎么没找我来问东问西的。”

金珉奎正在炒菜，他听到徐明浩的疑惑轻描淡写道“全圆佑是我妈好朋友的孩子，所以让他来这个地址他就应该知道我和你什么关系了，他会告诉文俊辉我们俩的关系的。”

徐明浩嘴硬道“什么关系，合租室友？”

“我家的规矩，不是娶进家门的人不会进自己平常住的地方只能在外面搞”金珉奎刚好关火将菜盛出。“就跟我爸一样，除了我亲妈没结婚的一律养在外面进不去家门”

徐明浩愣了一下，回过头看着那个神色淡然继续做饭的人，“你能娶我吗？’

金珉奎咧嘴一笑”反正你是我唯一认的，没什么区别。”


	7. Chapter 7

“珉奎啊”徐明浩的刘海有些长被水汽熏蒸后湿答答地粘在眼角，金珉奎一回头就是徐明浩手上抽不出空闲正努力甩头的模样，小虎牙明晃晃地嘲笑这个总是不记得剪头发的倔强男人。走到徐明浩身侧伸手替他将刘海撩至一侧，手指尖也有些潮意，擦着这人的小脸划过，徐明浩觉得被那人触碰的皮肤像粘了些什么一样有些痒痒的。

文俊辉和崔韩率两个吃货在厨房门口探头探脑得想看看菜怎么样了，就看那两人一半重叠的身影，锅里吞吐泡泡的嘟嘟声，还有客厅里游戏的巨大声响，都在那两个人安静的厮磨景象下成了无关紧要的背景声。

“小八呀~”文俊辉一点眼色也没有地打断了两个人的耳语，大声冲着那俩人问道“还有多久能好啊，再不快点小啵怕是要啃你家沙发了。”

“就好了，还有两三个菜，我先把做好的端出去，你喊他们打游戏的赶紧上桌吃饭吧”徐明浩回头的时候顺势推了一把金珉奎，颇有些奸情被撞破的心虚感。“Vernon来帮我端盘子”金珉奎被徐明浩推了一把也不恼，笑眯眯得像只偷了腥的猫，继续去做菜去了。

等徐明浩和金珉奎各自将最后的菜摆上桌顺势开了几瓶酒上桌坐定之后，全圆佑一面熟练地给文俊辉夹菜防止他抢不过那个心里只有吃的小混血一面不忘嘲讽道“难得第一次吃到金大总裁亲手做的菜。”

金珉奎抬起全圆佑夹排骨的筷子，面无表情地抢走一块带了好大一块肉的排骨夹进徐明浩碗里，“反正也不是做给你吃的。”

全圆佑默默收回筷子“我要告诉我妈。”

“也行，在你妈告诉我妈之前，我先把你工作室的投资给撤了”金珉奎看着徐明浩给那个埋头苦吃的小混血拼命夹菜叹了口气。

“别，金总我错了，我肯定不会泄露一个字”全圆佑举手示意认输。

“你和他的事你妈知道吗”金珉奎吃完饭之后看那四个人凑到一起像有说不完的话一样，径自走到全圆佑身边低声问道。

“再说吧，等那个剧播了我妈看了要喜欢文俊辉那都不是事，反正有胜澈哥和净汉哥那件事在先他们也不至于反对。”全圆佑和金珉奎一同靠在吧台一侧看着沙发上欢声笑语飙着韩语的四人。

“要我帮你一把把那个剧档期提前吗？顺便让他们给你这对CP造点势。”金珉奎低头摸着手上的戒指。

“您老人家什么时候那么好心了？”全圆佑咧开嘴看着金珉奎，“难不成爱情的力量使你伟大？”

“你也得帮我个忙。”金珉奎转头对上全圆佑疑问的狐狸眼，眼底有些莫测的笑意。

眼看着墙上的时钟指向12点徐明浩才醒悟过来，“呀，都这么晚了，这么晚回去是不是不太好？要不就住这里一晚上？”金珉奎见徐明浩寻问的眼神看向自己随即点点头，打了个电话让管家迅速收拾出了两个房间。

洪知秀挑眉看向文俊辉，文俊辉红了脸，像只偷吃当场被抓的猫咪，厚脸皮的眨着一双无辜的大眼睛看着洪知秀和徐明浩。然后收获了两枚“嫁出去的女儿泼出去的水”的鄙视目光。

看着那两个站在一起两个气质格外冷峻的男人，洪知秀坏心思地用英文问道“要不今天晚上咱们四个人睡一起好好感受一起宿舍生活？”

“不行”“不可以”“NO”三个低音炮齐齐发声。一时洪知秀看着原本在自己身边笑得像个傻子一样的崔韩率，这孩子是该装傻时就不傻了？

“那就通宵来打游戏吧！”文俊辉显然没有意识到气氛的怪异，全圆佑拉走自家傻乎乎的小猫，“别以为明天不拍戏你就可以通宵打游戏，去睡觉”

等四人安排妥当后，徐明浩终于松下精神，察觉到腰部多了温暖的支撑索性将自己的体重都倚在那人身上上，金珉奎乐得顺势揽过那人纤细的腰身，搂着徐明浩往楼上自己的房间走去。

温吞的水遇上高浓度的酒精，只要百分之35就可以燃烧出一团摇曳的火苗。两者融入彼此越多，烧灼得便越热烈。

冲完澡出来的金珉奎第一次看见没有看书或者在做些其他什么事的徐明浩，只是眨着明亮的眼睛倚在床头看着金珉奎，一副专门在等他的模样。“怎么了？今天和队友们聚餐兴奋过度太累了？”金珉奎爬上床挤到徐明浩身边，察觉到身边的人今天格外温驯乖巧，刚洗过的头发还是半干的状态，比平日显得更长了些，他伸出手将那人的头发抓散。

徐明浩转过身子将自己调整到与金珉奎面对面的姿态，轻轻开口道“金珉奎，给我讲讲你自己吧。”灯光下金珉奎的眼神还带着淋浴后淡淡的水汽，像初生的小奶狗般的眼睛纯粹朦胧又无辜，柔和的光线将那人精致锋利的五官笼上一层柔和的线条。

金珉奎索性拉着徐明浩躺下，两人枕着同一个枕头就这么面对面窝在被窝里，彼此鼻尖的呼吸的气流都能立刻感知。“好”金珉奎说。

金珉奎不是家里独生子，还有一个妹妹。父母不过是家族联姻罢了，生下两个孩子之后到底还是各过各的去了，金珉奎是被家里的管家和保姆带大，大概是从小就被训练成继承人，金珉奎少年老成，按部就班地顺利考上所有的学校，然后回国继承家业，就像每个集团的继承人一样，只不过金珉奎连叛逆期都没有过，甚至早早在18岁的成年礼上就自己成立了一家设计公司，直到现在那家公司做得倒也越来越大。父母对他也没有什么更多的要求，他喜欢什么也随他去，可金珉奎到底也没有什么特别喜欢的爱好。大抵是从小也不缺什么，就连玩伴，比如徐明浩认识的全圆佑尹净汉李灿这些人，也都是父母交际圈里的人。

虽然也不是无话不说的好友，但也是有事情都会出面，就比如那天徐明浩那天遇到的尹净汉，和从小一起长大的崔胜澈不知为何看对了眼，崔胜澈作为崔氏的继承人本来父母想着再不济与医药世家尹净汉的妹妹联姻也不错，可崔胜澈虎得很，大摇大摆就把崔家和尹家的人请到了一起，开口就是我要的是尹净汉。闹了足足一两年，最后父辈到底还是松口答应了。那件事里全圆佑和金珉奎没少替两个哥哥背锅找骂。

听到这里，徐明浩将手枕在脑袋下，好奇地插嘴“他们结婚了吗？那崔氏以后继承人怎么办？”

金珉奎学着徐明浩的姿势也将胳膊枕好，“嗯，在美国领证了，净汉哥说过两年领养也罢，反正崔胜澈是家里最小的，现在也不急，实在不行还有侄子。”

徐明浩闻言思绪飘到今天晚上金珉奎轻飘飘一句反正你是唯一认的，犹豫片刻问道“那我们以后呢？”

金珉奎听得徐明浩这话心里乐开了花，将头往前蹭了蹭几乎就要与徐明浩的脸碰上才停下“你喜欢孩子咱就也领养一个，不喜欢咱就不养。”

“我说的不是这个”小奶音闷闷的，骨节分明的手指点在金珉奎的薄唇上制止了那人眼看就要吻上来的趋势。

“我不想要的没有人可以塞给我”金珉奎伸手捏住徐明浩的手指，“你那天是不是以为我喜欢的只是你这种类型的？”

“我告诉你哦，特助塞给我的人我只要了你一个”金珉奎翻身将徐明浩禁锢在身下额头对额头一字一句说道。

徐明浩被金珉奎盯得垂下眼睛不去看身上那人，闷了良久道”反正我这个就是矫情敏感又事儿多，你不用解释的。”

金珉奎咬住那人圆润的下唇，含混不清地念到“我巴不得你对我事儿多点，对我矫情点，对我敏感点。”

徐明浩在金珉奎的身下大口喘气，觉得今天的金珉奎得动作格外激烈，他素日喜欢正面对着金珉奎汗淋淋一张英气的脸庞，今日也不例外双手勾着金珉奎的脖子看着他微微张着嘴拧眉发狠顶 弄他的样子。只觉得心里由内而外沁出满足感，“金珉奎。”徐明浩哑着嗓子喊着身上人的名字。

“我在”金珉奎动作不停俯身吻上那人溢出奶音的唇，将那让他发狂的碎语磨碎在唇齿间。

“我们在一起吧”那是金珉奎理智断了线之前听到的最后一句话。


	8. Chapter 8

文俊辉睁眼的时候发现身边的人正睁着眼睛盯着自己，一本正经地念念有词，他眨眨没睡醒的眼睛，对着这个就算早上刚睡醒也万年颜值不崩的人懒懒开口：“你干嘛？”

全圆佑笑笑，翻身覆上身边还没睡醒的懒猫，“在数你的睫毛。”

文俊辉和全圆佑面对面大眼瞪小眼瞪了好一会，察觉到那人不老实的手，文俊辉被这个人大早上就开始撩自己的举动闹得面红耳赤，“呀，还在明浩家里呢，别给我动手动脚的。”

全圆佑闻言轻轻嗤笑，咬上害羞得小猫的耳朵，“说不定他俩现在动静可比我们俩大。”

文俊辉翻了个白眼：“你和那个什么金珉奎是不是商量好故意的。”

全圆佑这话倒真冤枉了金珉奎和徐明浩，这两个人昨天因为徐明浩主动确认了在一起这件事，金珉奎开心得过了头，翻来覆去将徐明浩折腾到了凌晨，两人累得狠了，现在睡得不知道多沉。

于是洪知秀和崔韩率在管家的安排下吃完了早饭又玩了好久都没见一个人下来，两人一合计，再不叫他们两人就得走了，都是男人应该没事吧。两个好奇宝宝先是去了自己隔壁的文俊辉的房间，只是手刚摸到门把手，屋子里不大不小一声叫声让洪知秀默默放下了差点就开了罪恶之门的手。

崔韩率睁着一双纯净的大眼睛，咧开嘴：“刚刚那是俊哥的声音吗？”

洪知秀点点头，看向楼上，叹了口气“可别我们家小八也这样啊，还上不上去了？”

崔韩率比洪知秀先走上楼梯，贴在门上仔细听了一阵子，屋子里有人走动的声响，于是大着胆子敲了敲门，听见里面急匆匆的脚步声响到跟前，门被轻轻打开，金珉奎的头冒了出来，见到崔韩率灿烂得笑颜也微微一笑，闪身走出了房门。

“明浩还在睡觉，不好意思，你们今天没有通告吧，什么时候回去？”金珉奎掩好房门转向两人，“我记得明浩和我说今天中午一起吃完饭然后再送你们回酒店的。”

洪知秀点点头“对，说去外面一起吃饭来着，所以想来看看你们都醒了没，结果”

金珉奎看洪知秀笑得一脸意味深长，顿时会意“全圆佑那小子也还没起来？要不我一会去喊他。”

洪知秀笑眯了狐狸眼，“好。那我们先回去收拾收拾等你们也好了就准备出去一起吃午饭？”

金珉奎反身回了房间，见那人在要醒不醒的边缘轻轻呢喃，小奶音带着晨起的暗哑不由扬起笑，走至床边，看着那人粘粘糊糊地往自己身边滚过来，蹭了蹭自己伸出的手，又闭上了刚刚睁开的双眼，金珉奎何曾见过日常里撒娇的徐明浩，这下子心下都要被化成水了。

“明浩呀，起床啦，我们去送你的队友回去好不好”金珉奎捏捏那人的小脸，这两天吃得好些似乎终于长了点肉，总归不是薄薄一层皮了。

徐明浩努力睁开粘性极大的眼皮，金珉奎清清爽爽一张笑颜就出现在自己眼前，他轻轻哼哼表达着不愿起床的不满，嘴比脑子先溜出一句韩文“hoshi 哥我马上就起来。”

金珉奎听得那人含含糊糊的还说着韩文，倒也听不清说什么，只觉得好笑，这人都回国半年多了怎么还习惯说韩文，还是昨天韩文说多了今天缓不过来了。“明浩呀，快，醒醒，不醒我就要亲你了。”

徐明浩察觉到自己唇上多了一分薄荷味的凉意，伸出舌头舔舔，软软的，还有个湿湿的东西在动，金珉奎及时在徐明浩迷迷糊糊就要咬上自己舌头的一瞬间收回自己的唇，这个小东西怎么无意识里也这么勾人呢。

等徐明浩意识清醒后就是浑身散架一样的酸痛，“金珉奎，我腰疼。”

金珉奎看着那个苦着脸的人也知道是自己又折腾狠了，立马赔上笑脸“我错了，给你揉揉，晚上给你好好按按。”

徐明浩任由金珉奎大手在自己腰上慢慢揉捏，感叹地说了一句“之前经常和知秀哥一起互相按摩来着。”察觉到身边那人陡然下降的温度，徐明浩赶紧给这只大型犬顺顺毛，“现在有你啦~”，金珉奎这才又扬起笑容慢慢给徐明浩按起腰来。这是金珉奎第一次在事后听得徐明浩撒娇冲自己嚷疼，金珉奎小心按着这人纤瘦的腰身，心下不知不觉泛起莫名的完整感。好像终于找到成功按上最后一块的拼图，终于可以看见幸福的全部面貌了一般。

“全圆佑，我给你三分钟时间出来，不然我就让他们爆料当红演员小生白日宣淫。”金珉奎不耐烦地敲着紧闭的房门。

半个小时之后全圆佑才懒洋洋地穿着一身运动服牵着文俊辉走下楼来，不顾金珉奎嫌弃的眼神，“我们今天去哪家吃饭？珉奎请客。”

“请谁也不请你个冤大头。”金珉奎站起身顺手将徐明浩手中的杯子接过也放好，“Joshua ,Vernon我们走吧。”

“金珉奎我好歹是你哥哥啊。”全圆佑不满地哼哼，跟在几人身后。

一行人经过昨天一晚上倒也相处极和谐，只是到底目标过于庞大，火锅店里徐明浩被一个粉丝认出来要了签名，幸亏几人也没有做什么特别的动作说什么特别明显的话，徐明浩还亲自给粉丝结了账。

等走出火锅店之后，金珉奎将两对送到地方之后，才发觉徐明浩看起来有些不安，他转头看向那个抱着手机有些神色不定的人出声问道“怎么了？刚刚看你们几个人吃完饭就有些紧张。”

徐明浩正要开口，电话便打了过来，他立马接起了电话“喂，诶灿，嗯，对，好像只认识我一个，应该没事，不知道有没有拍照片，嗯，对应该没有说什么，就是互相夹菜什么的应该举动还蛮正常的，嗯，好，那没事，麻烦你了。”

金珉奎等徐明浩放下手机，“是在担心那个粉丝会发什么吗？”

徐明浩点点头，意识到金珉奎在开车又开口“嗯，毕竟大俊和圆佑哥的剧刚刚上了，收视不是挺好的嘛，可能会被认出来，知秀哥和vernon两个人打歌节目过两天就会播的，我们都是露脸的人，担心万一哪里不小心会出问题，先提前跟灿说一下。”

金珉奎伸出一只手握住徐明浩明显有些不知所措的手“会没事的，有我在，圆佑的爸妈也不是摆设，你们尽管放心。”

徐明浩闷闷地低声说道“我们四个人还是组合里的成员，公司有管制的，不像你们就算被拍到也没事。”

金珉奎捏捏徐明浩的手“又不是被拍到谈恋爱的实锤了，你怕什么？”

“圆佑哥看俊哥的眼神和俊哥撒娇的样子又不是假的，不怕一万就怕万一，不过应该也没事，社会主义兄弟情。”徐明浩回握住金珉奎的手，笑笑“今天有种我们好像在一起很久了的错觉。”

金珉奎闻言也笑起来，“可不就是老夫老妻送朋友嘛。”

“明年我又有队友要入伍了，不过去年入伍的哥哥就会回来了，昨天晚上我们还说起来不知道哥哥们回来之后我们能不能回归一次。”徐明浩看着金珉奎精致的侧脸出神。

金珉奎这才想起来这个人到底还是韩国男团的人，不过是回国暂时发展罢了，他知道徐明浩和文俊辉在队内大部分人入伍之后也没有退团，将那人的手渐渐抓紧“如果回归你会开心吗？”

“嗯。”徐明浩感受到手上越来越大的压力，心下也有些堵得慌，车里的音乐开始了独奏，两人一路也再没有了交流。

“如果明浩开心的话，那我也会开心吧。”金珉奎在车驶进自家小区时终于开口，自幼时缺少共情能力的金珉奎这个时候突然想起自己看徐明浩舞台上神色焕发心跳加速的感觉，大概从自己接受徐明浩开始，前小半辈子不能理解的东西都慢慢能够理解起来，逐渐将自己变得有血有肉得完整。

You complete me.金珉奎无端想起这句话。

徐明浩惊讶地偏头看到那人面色如常，甚至嘴角也没有下沉，原本他说这些话就是想试探一下金珉奎，也便直接挑明“你舍得放我回韩国吗？”

“我还经常去国外出差呢，你那是工作，我就当你长期出差了呗，而且你出差我还能有新直拍看，好像也不亏。”金珉奎的小虎牙又露在空气中招摇。

徐明浩被金珉奎一句话逗得笑了，车慢慢停下的一瞬间，他开口“金珉奎，谢谢你。”

谢谢你终于将我放在了平等交往的位置上。

金珉奎下车之后牵起徐明浩的手走向家门，“对男朋友还需要说谢谢吗。不过你可别因为工作忘记回我们的家。”


	9. Chapter 9

徐明浩自己的solo单曲终于陆续准备完了，在参加的综艺节目播出之后，徐明浩国内的人气也节节攀升，公司也想乘热打铁，徐明浩已经有一年多没有再正式唱过自己的歌跳过自己的舞台了，看着所有都准备好，在MV公开的那天居然失眠了。

金珉奎察觉到身边的人已经跟摊煎饼一样翻来覆去一个钟头了，期间金珉奎都快迷迷糊糊睡着又被徐明浩翻身的动静惊醒，他转身抱紧那个还在动弹的人，闭着眼睛问道“你干嘛呢，又不是第一次出道，都出道十几年的人了。”

“不知道，就是睡不着”徐明浩闷声闷气地回道。其实今天下午发完歌，金珉奎和徐明浩两个人就抱着手机一直在刷评论，反响都还不错，徐明浩不知道自己到底在紧张什么，只觉得想尽力做得好些。

“过两天初舞台，你要养好精神好好休息，我等着看你台上跳舞的样子。”金珉奎拍着徐明浩的背耐心安抚。明明也就在一起半年多，两人相处已经越来越像多年的夫妻一样，金珉奎知道徐明浩不过是要强的性格，第一次国内回归总归得做出点成绩来给父母还有其他人看看自己过得没有那么糟糕。

金珉奎站在台下看徐明浩在台上跳舞的样子，从容不迫游刃有余的轻盈感，眉梢眼角皆是风情，笑如朗月，身上的少年气质一点不少，甚至因为时光的沉淀更意气风发。这是金珉奎第一次看徐明浩单人的现场舞台，他看着自己的纤瘦少年喘着气从台上走向自己的样子，忽然在震耳的欢呼声中感到安定。

这个舞台上光芒四射的人终究还会在下台之后回归自己的怀抱，这就够了。金珉奎捏着裤子口袋里的小方盒，含笑和文俊辉全圆佑几人上前给了徐明浩一个拥抱之后向徐明浩说自己公司有事晚上再去接他，徐明浩懵懵地点头答应了，惹得金珉奎揉了揉那人的头发才恋恋不舍得离开。

全圆佑看着文俊辉兴奋地抓着徐明浩喋喋不休的样子也笑笑，打开手机确认了一番什么之后才催促着几人赶紧收拾完，说好一起吃饭的。

徐明浩跟着全圆佑文俊辉走进饭店电梯，不知为何突然心脏狂跳。等电梯稳稳停在顶楼，徐明浩踏入一片摇曳的星光里，金珉奎正含笑站在那片星光中间，身上西装革履，颇有些正式的味道。触动人心的钢琴曲，星星点点的灿烂的点缀下，金珉奎手中的戒指盒中的戒指稳稳当当地在徐明浩眼眸中央闪动。

“不接受我吗？”金珉奎眉眼温柔，看着眼前那个呆住的人，“我还特意挑了这么一个大喜的日子。”

徐明浩抬头看向金珉奎，陷入那人闪亮的深邃眼眸中，被深情溺爱。徐明浩伸出手取出了那个戒指，金珉奎会意收起盒子，伸手接过那个款式精致的戒指，拉过徐明浩骨节分明的纤长手指轻轻套上，戒指内侧刻着M&M。

徐明浩低着头看着那个款式简洁大方的手指套进自己的无名指，金珉奎的手上的那个戒指也正正好带在那个位置。传说左手无名指有一根血管直通心脏，那是爱情的血脉。“我们是不是太快了。”

“因为我意识到，如果接下来的日子有你和我共度余生的话，那我想让这个余生赶快开始。”金珉奎拉住徐明浩的手，“你已经教会了爱情是什么模样，让我变得完整，接下来我想教会你和我在一起的余生会有多圆满。”

金珉奎知道徐明浩喜欢浪漫，浪漫到喝个红酒都要放好音乐点好蜡烛，这是他短时间内能给到徐明浩最好的东西了。他有些等不起，他害怕这人好不容易来到自己身边也对自己渐渐打开心扉开始说起自己的想法和心愿还有过去种种之后又很快离开，在徐明浩说起要回韩国时金珉奎就知道不能再等了。

至少现在我们约定好了。金珉奎勾住徐明浩的小指冲他晃晃，徐明浩低头笑得开朗。

文俊辉叹为观止地看着这壮观的场子，最后扭头对全圆佑说道“果然有钱就是不一样啊。”

全圆佑冷静地看着兴奋的文俊辉，“你想要我也给你整一个。”

文俊辉摇摇头，“那你得摆一地吃的。”

全圆佑默默闭上眼睛，行吧，一地烤肠手抓饼老干妈自煮小火锅也能看。

等那两人腻歪完，全圆佑挑眉和金珉奎交换了一个眼神之后四人终于开始坐下吃饭。

“诶呀我们家明浩就这么嫁出去了啊啊啊你哥哥我心好痛。”文俊辉装作痛心疾首地看着对面一直痴笑的徐明浩。

徐明浩抬眼收了收笑容“文俊辉我劝你谨言慎行，你要这么想结婚，不如你们也顺了你们佑灰那些CP粉的心思赶紧原地结婚吧，我和珉奎也不是不可以当这个证婚人。”

文俊辉被徐明浩的暴风rap语速惊了得瞪大了眼睛“啊真是嫁出去的儿子泼出去的水。”

等徐明浩回归和各个综艺忙完，金珉奎终于找了个时间还有全圆佑文俊辉两个正拍戏的两人，四个人又喊上了崔胜澈和尹净汉那一对浩浩荡荡订了个包厢请来了金珉奎和全圆佑的父母。

金母和全母在一进包厢看见那正襟危坐的六个男孩子，清一色乖乖巧巧地看着她们，心下突然了悟，今天是鸿门宴来了，这是在示威还是坦白呢。

当下金父和全父绷着脸看着金珉奎和全圆佑介绍徐明浩和文俊辉，金母和全母两个人凑在一起偷偷聊天。

“诶你家那小子找的长得挺漂亮啊，看着个子比你家圆佑还高？”

“你家那个长得也乖得很，看着性格就好，我记得好像在什么晚会节目里看见过他，唱歌跳舞挺好看的哈”

“好像是哦，诶听见没，两个人一个组合的，这叫啥，兄弟俩找的兄弟俩。”

这面两家妈妈凑在一起嘀咕，那面两个父亲面色说不上好看，心下也不知道怪谁，总不能怪崔胜澈和尹净汉把俩孩子也都带歪了吧，这下他们知道之前崔家和尹家的父母的感想了。

徐明浩和文俊辉都有些紧张，两人看着崔胜澈和尹净汉笑着打圆场也赔着笑。

最后终是两家妈妈先笑开了，应了徐明浩和文俊辉一声伯母好，开始吃饭。

一顿饭下来，酒将气氛也捧热，两位父亲也渐渐松动下来，人人脸上开始渐渐有了氤氲的红色。

等各自将父母送上司机的车，金珉奎和全圆佑在接受完崔胜澈和尹净汉的打趣之后终于各自牵起自家已经红了脸的小媳妇的手。

徐明浩靠在金珉奎身上，鼻息间呼出滚烫的酒气，“我们这算正式被你父母承认了？”

金珉奎好笑得看着那红到耳根的人“应该说咱爸妈。”

酒意有些上头，徐明浩抱着金珉奎的腰埋在那人肩膀上含混不清得不知念叨什么，金珉奎只得抱着徐明浩赶紧回了家。喝完酒就安安静静只知道往自己身上赖的小东西快把金珉奎心都弄化了。

等金珉奎将徐明浩哄着洗完澡吹完头发送上床之后徐明浩忽然睁开半眯的眼睛“咱爸妈，还有咱爸妈呢”

金珉奎一愣，反应了一会才知道徐明浩说的是自己的父母，他躺至徐明浩身边，抱着那有些发烫的身躯，“慢慢来，总会接受的，只要你别离开我。”

徐明浩复闭上眼睛“好。”

互生关系，两者分开时也可单独生活，可只有共同生活时才会更加旺盛生长。

徐明浩看着手中的新闻稿和自己记好的倒数日，心下五味杂陈。文俊辉发来消息，还有几天权顺荣就退役了，两人约着订好了机票，就在明天。

“东西都收拾好了吗？”金珉奎下班回来就看见抱着手机发呆的徐明浩，呆愣愣得像幼时房间里的玩具小熊，睁着眼睛等着主人回家。

“嗯，大部分收拾好了，明天再起来收拾一下就差不多。”徐明浩回过头顺势闭上眼睛任由金珉奎轻轻吻上自己的脸。

“也不知道你什么时候能回来”金珉奎停下动作开始冲那人撒娇，徐明浩揉揉金珉奎的头发温声道“放心吧，hoshi哥可能要先solo回归一次，还得等另外一个哥哥过几个月才能退役，也不知道今年忙内们进去之后剩下的公司给不给回归。我们可能就是接哥哥出来之后玩几天再就也回国了，文俊辉据说有一个戏也快开拍了，肯定得早回。”

晚上金珉奎听见徐明浩手机铃声响起，喊了两嗓子之后徐明浩在卫生间里应了声，金珉奎看着那屏幕上的备注，是hoshi加一颗小心心，就跟给自己的备注模式一模一样，他犹豫了一下接了电话走向淋浴间。

权顺荣听着电话里明显不是徐明浩的声音有些懵，但还是软着声音试探着问道“请问明浩在吗，我想找他。”

金珉奎听着电话那头软绵绵的韩语，这一年里他自己也学了不少，勉强也能听懂，别别扭扭地回道“稍微等一下，马上给你喊他。”

徐明浩正在擦身子，见金珉奎接了电话也有些慌张，一手抓着浴巾一手接过电话，“喂，hoshi哥，嗯，对，刚刚是我朋友，对呀明天的飞机，是呀后天就可以见到哥哥了，嗯哥哥很棒呀，我们等你很久了，很辛苦吧，我也一直记挂着哥哥，好，回头要好好一起玩，爱你哦哥。”

金珉奎就这么站在浴室门口盯着徐明浩因为这通电话变得生动的脸，等徐明浩挂了电话将手机递给他才淡淡开口“hoshi？”

徐明浩乖巧点头，虽然日常和金珉奎也不是没有赤裸相对过，现在还是有些羞耻，想要将金珉奎推到门外，却见金珉奎巍然不动，脸色有些僵硬。“你吃醋了？”

“毕竟hoshi哥后天就退役啦，这两年也经常给我打电话，你也不是没遇到吧，吃的什么飞醋？”徐明浩只得放下浴巾径直走上前抱着穿着睡衣的金珉奎撒娇。

金珉奎揽住徐明浩的窄腰任由他抱着自己，身上还未擦干的水珠慢慢渗进自己的衣服，有些潮湿的凉意，他是知道徐明浩给队友和家人的备注后面都有小心心的，只是他还是心里有些不是滋味。明明自己才是徐明浩最亲密的人，这人怎么对谁都这么好。

最后有些吃味的大金毛缠着徐明浩将自己的备注改成了前后各一个心心，压着徐明浩做了一次两次三次，做得那人哑了嗓子哭着喊了几声老公才罢休，最后也不忘偷偷在徐明浩的肩胛骨和胸口印上了自己的标记。

徐明浩走了，背着一个大包依旧是全副武装，只有金珉奎知道这个人的裤子是自己的，宽大的白衬衫也是自己的，连这个人也是自己的。

虽说私人行程没有公开，到底徐明浩和文俊辉一落地就有了消息。金珉奎握着手机在夜里和徐明浩煲电话粥，想念放肆生长。徐明浩觉得金珉奎这回格外粘人，明明在国内自己也经常没有和金珉奎在一起，可仿佛自己一到韩国，金珉奎就成了深闺怨夫。

权顺荣退役的那天太阳极大，灿烂热烈得像他哥哥一样耀眼，组合里除了在服兵役的另一个人之外都齐刷刷地站在车旁看向那个越来越近的身影。徐明浩眯着眼睛看向那个两年里变得更壮实了些的身影，心里有尘埃落定的感伤。

权顺荣走向自己的兄弟们，突然就有点想哭，一个个抱过去，夫胜宽李硕珉哭了权顺荣也有些想哭，一回头看见几个笑得灿烂的哥哥弟弟又活生生收住。

“明浩呀，你过得好不好”权顺荣拉着自己从前最宠的外国弟弟，听文俊辉说自己和李知勋入伍之后徐明浩就坐了小半年冷板凳被逼着回了国，过了半年才越来越好了些。

徐明浩笑着点头，伸手替权顺荣擦眼泪。看着自家哥哥的脸颊肉都少了些许，不由有些心疼，又紧紧抱住了权顺荣。

金珉奎打开手机刷着消息，就看见了权顺荣退役的视频和图片。视频里那个耐心给权顺荣擦眼泪，抱了两次最后拉着手上车的人衣服熟悉得就算还没开高清他都能认出来。

全圆佑在金珉奎身边看着着金珉奎的手把自己的游戏手柄越抓越紧赶忙伸手拽过自己的宝贝“你要出气可别拿我的东西出气”

金珉奎索性拉兄弟一起下水，将文俊辉和权顺荣拥抱的高清大图放至全圆佑眼前，不出意外地看着全圆佑的狐狸眼慢慢眯起来闪着危险的光。

“我最近没通告。”全圆佑开口，金珉奎接过全圆佑递过来的手机开始给助理打电话。

徐明浩和文俊辉两人对着手机消息框里那张机票开始发愁。最后文俊辉不管不顾得将自己埋进了被窝，徐明浩叹了口气，将自己捂得严严实实得开车去了机场。

金珉奎一开始差点没找到徐明浩在哪，幸亏自己个子高，终究是看见了那个可能会被自己的口罩帽子窒息而死的人。

“上车”徐明浩示意两人跟着自己走。金珉奎看着认真开车的徐明浩，“其实我让助理安排好了的”

“之前欠你一次接机”徐明浩言简意赅，抬眼看了一眼后座带着帽子遮去半张脸的全圆佑“俊哥的房卡在我手里”

“谢了”全圆佑接过那张卡片。

“怎么过来了？”徐明浩在关上门之后后背就被那人炽热的体温笼住。

“想你了”金珉奎嗅着徐明浩身上淡淡的奶香味。

“才两天”徐明浩转过身叹气，金珉奎就粘在徐明浩的后背跟着他摇摆着往前走。

“有你的空气比较甜。”金珉奎不依不饶。

晚上权顺荣看着文俊辉和徐明浩身边多出的两个男人有些迷茫，他看向徐明浩，徐明浩清清嗓子，正要发话，金珉奎一口流利的韩语就飙出来了“你好，我叫金珉奎，我是明浩的男朋友。这是全圆佑，文俊辉的男朋友，我们从中国来玩。”

权顺荣瞪大眼睛看着自家弟弟有些堂皇的神色，一时也不知道说什么，毕竟自家忙内被大哥拐走的事还有两个闹哄哄的忙内line居然也有那么些不清不楚的状况他还没有消化完全，现在一个哥哥一个弟弟居然也说找了男朋友。

“啊，hoshi”洪知秀开口试图缓解尴尬的气氛，“我和vernon去中国打歌的时候就和他们见过，今天也是我们难得凑到一起，好好吃饭吧”

“我记得哥不是说最喜欢hoshi哥了嘛，现在hoshi哥出来了你居然就带着男朋友来了，啧啧啧”只活一天的夫胜宽在徐明浩凌厉的眼刀下倒也乖乖闭上了自己的嘴巴。

“那天接电话的是你吧”等一群人逐渐熟悉之后权顺荣主动向金珉奎开口，见金珉奎点了点头心下有了底，“请你照顾好他，我们明浩是个脆弱的小孩子。”

金珉奎看着那个正和夫胜宽掐成一团的徐明浩淡淡一笑“放心，我也足够了解他”语气柔和，话却硬气得不得了。

权顺荣看着闹成一团的弟弟们笑得开心“那孩子需要宠着。刚来韩国的时候连韩语都不会说，可憋着不哭，我们心疼他把他宠得有些过了。”

“以后有我宠着就够了”金珉奎没有回头看身边的权顺荣。

权顺荣最后在送徐明浩的时候抱住了徐明浩，“明浩你要幸福啊”

徐明浩看着哥哥温柔的眼神，心下最后一丝牵绊也终于断开，“哥哥也要开心，我们会一起好好走下去的。”

年少的欢喜和依赖，永远封存在心底就够了。他走向暗处的金珉奎，有只醋味满天飞的大金毛还等着他去顺毛。


End file.
